Of Sprained Ankles and Blue Feathers
by Tallis-chan
Summary: HM64 - Jacks decides if he should give Ann his blue feather or not. -Jack x Ann & Harris x Maria-


I noticed that there aren't many Harvest Moon 64 stories here, so I decided to make my own. It's a one-shot in case you're wondering. Anyway… enjoy.

Anyway…, I want to thank the people that have reviewed this story. **Awesome Rapidash**, **Hay Lin rox**, **The Scarlet Sky**, **Kountry101**, and **Momo-chan12**, thank you! I really appreciated it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

Dialogue-"…"

Jack's thoughts-_Italics_

-------------------------------------

"_Should I give it to her? I know that I need to get married and I love Ann more than anyone else, but what if she rejects me? I'd be so humiliated and none of the other girls would marry me if that happened. What about Cliff? I know that he has his eye on her; I would be just taking her away from him. What if he wanted revenge for that? What am I saying? She probably won't even say yes to me. Oh well, I need to get to work anyway." _

At exactly six o'clock Jack rose from his bed and ate his breakfast.

It started just like every morning, nothing ever changed in his life. He checked the T.V. to see tomorrow's weather, just in case he needed to put his cows in the barn. It was a warm spring day and the weather forecast for tomorrow would be same.

Jack went outside and looked through his bag to find his brush. Instead found the blue feather that he bought earlier that week.

"_This again?" _He thought to himself. _"I could go over to their farm and propose to her now, but, if she rejects me then Gray will see it with his own eyes and he'll never let me forget it." _

Sighing, Jack put the feather back into his bag and found his brushHe began to carefully brush his horse, Speedy's mane. Speedy neighed in delight at his master's attention.

After he was sure that Speedy's coat was shiny and clean, Jack put the brush away and jumped on to his back. He had two cows in his pasture, and he expertly jumped Speedy into the pasture. He rode over to his cows, when he was close enough his cows noticed him and he jumped off Speedy. Walking over to them, He reaches into his bag and gets out the brush again.

"Hello Millie, you look fine today." He said in a soothing voice as he brushed her tangled coat. Once he was satisfied with Millie's coat he turned to his other cow, Tillie.

"Well Tillie, you're in a good mood today." He commented happily as he brushed her coat as well. Satisfied that both animals' coats were well groomed, he brought out his milker and prepared to milk them.

Last year Millie had won the cow festival so she produced gold milk. Tillie was younger and only gave large milk. He put the canisters of milk into a pouch in Speedy's saddle. He hopped back onto his horse and rode out of the pasture.

"Yahoo Jack, are you here?" A voice called from near his house.

He quickly changed direction and headed towards his house. Once he got closer, he saw that his friend Harris had come to visit him.

"Hey Harris, what brings you out here?" Jack asked his friend as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. He rode over to where the constable was standing and jumped of his horse once again.

"Oh, I just had some free time and I decided to stop by and see you." Harris said with a smile. "I've already completed my rounds today." He added cheerfully.

"That's good; I was basically done with my work too." Jack said as he approached his friend.

"Listen Jack, I need your advice." Harris said softly as he looked away nervously.

"What do you need my advice about?" Jack asked curiously, raising his eyebrow as he asked.

"It's About Maria." he muttered quietly.

"Oh, have you gone to see her yet today?" Jack asked curiously.

"I was going to go visit her after this." He replied. "But I don't know what to do." He added softly.

"Just tell her how much she means to you." Jack said plainly. "Even though she's really smart, she is kinda clueless on this kind of thing. So just tell her what you think."

"I know, but she rejects me?" He said hesitantly.

"I don't know man; but I guess that you'll just have to move on with life, that's all." Jack answered back.

"_Yeah, even if Ann would reject me I can just move on with life. It won't be a big deal. Yeah…, I should go tell her."_ Jack thought to himself.

"But I don't think that she'll reject you." Jack continued.

"Really, do you think she'll accept me?" Harris said, his eyes looked at Jack with hope.

"Yeah." Jack answered plainly.

"Thanks for the advice Jack, I'm gonna go tell her now!" Harris said enthusiastically as he ran off.

Jack shook his head in amusement.

"_I could go tell Ann now, but I'm not ready yet. I think I'll go to Moon Mountain and think about it first."_ He mused silently.

Jack left his farm and walked towards Moon Mountain. As he passed over the bridge into the mountain area he paused and looked at his reflection in the river.

"_Who am I kidding? Why would Ann wanna marry me anyway? No…, quit thinking like this Jack. You're gonna go tell her."_ His mind told him angrily.

The sound of someone shouting to him brought Jack back into reality. He looked up and to his horror and shock he saw Ann lying on the ground in pain.

"_Ann's here? Oh no, what am I gonna say? She looks like she's in pain too. I better see what's wrong."_ Jack thought as he ran over to the girl.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he kneeled down next to the orange haired girl lying on ground.

"I tripped and sprained my ankle about an hour ago." She replied in oblivious pain. "I can't move it all."

Jack looked at her and noticed that she was desperately trying to hold back her tears. Without really thinking about it he scooped up in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Ouch Jack, what are you doing?" She asked in pain. When he picked her up, he had accidentally touched her ankle.

"I can't leave you here by yourself so I'm taking you home." He replied simply.

"_She so close, I could tell her now, but that might cause her more pain. I can't do it now."_ He thought as he carried her.

Jack carried here all the way to Green Ranch, once there he used his foot and banged on the door, hoping that Ann's Dad was there.

"He's not there Jack." Ann said plainly. "Today is Thursday, we're closed on Thursday's, remember?" She added.

"Oh yeah, I'll carry you to the other house then." He said as he carried her into the building and laid her on the bed.

"What can I do to help you feel better Ann?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm feeling better now; you don't have to worry about me." Ann replied, forcing her pretty face into a smile. "My Dad should be home soon anyway."

"But…, I can't just leave you alone." He pouted. 

"_And I know exactly what can change that."_ His mind told him.

"What if I never leave you Ann?" Jack said with an amused look on his face.

"What are you talking about Jack?" She replied in a very confused voice.

Jack removed the blue feather out of his bag and dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Ann, will you marry me?" He questioned hopefully.

"I, I …," She shuddered. The shock of Jack's proposal had left her temporarily speechless.

I took her about 2 minutes to comprehend what he was asking. When it finally dawned on her, she jumped up to hug him. She stopped short of actually doing it though, since her ankle started hurting again.

"Oww…!" Was all she could manage to say.

Jack was becoming more nervous by the second.

"_Is she going to reject me? She hasn't said anything in a while. I bet she's trying to figure out how to tell me no, I knew I shouldn't have asked her."_ His mind told him dejectedly.

"Of course I will Jack!" She said suddenly, bringing Jack out of his depressing thoughts.

"Really, you will?" He asked in a disbelieving voice, half expecting her to say that she was joking.

"Yes, I love you Jack. I'd be proud to be your wife." Ann said happily.

"If I'd known you would say that, I would have asked you a long time ago." Jack said in a relived voice. He then kissed her forehead sweetly. "I think your Dad may be back now, I'll go tell him what happened."

"Okay Jack and thank you!" Ann said happily.

Jack found Hall and told him about Ann's ankle. He also told him of his proposal to his daughter. Hall happily gave his consent and they were married at the end of the month, giving Ann's ankle time to heal. A couple of months later, Harris and Maria were married as well.

Many happy years together awaited the two happy couples.

------------------------------------------

I'm proud of this one too…, Ann is my favorite out of Harvest Moon 64 so I wanted to do a one-shot about her. Anyway…, Please read and review, Thanks!


End file.
